Easier to run
by Jesse Winchester
Summary: Nathan lost Haley, his wife and he also finds out that he was going to be a father, right now he’s close to being rock bottom, When a chance for an old romance comes again, will Nathan grab on or bail
1. Chapter 1

Nathan and the others were in the hospital…Nathan was so hoping Cooper was going to survive and come out of the coma…he then noticed how the nurses were giving him sympathy looks

It got so annoying and frustrating while trying to figure out what is up then he started to go to Haley's hospital room

When he got there he found it empty save the doctor that treated her

"I was hoping you would show up." The doctor replied sadly

"What's going on?" Nathan asked confused then Lucas and Keith walk in as they stood next to Nathan

1738542043

Nathan knew something was up cause both Lucas _AND_ Keith in the same room with equal faces like the Doc sent up enough red flags in his mind to make it look like China and Russia had a party.

"Mr. Scott I asked them here because I didn't know how you would react to the news."

"What happened? Where's my wife?" Nathan asked

"Nate…she went in after you…when I got there she screamed at me to call for help that the limo went over and that you were in there…then she dove in after you." Lucas replied

Nathan walked forward then turned around while shaking his head "No…no…NO you're not telling me she's dead!!" Nathan yelled

Luke looked at Nathan dead in his eyes as did Keith

Nathan knew that Lucas was a bad liar and if he was he would have looked away… he didn't. Plus the emotion on his face helped confirm that Lucas was telling the truth

"There's something else." Keith replied

"What?" Nathan asked

Lucas moved Nathan over close to the bed

"Nate…Hales was four months Pregnant…we know that you were the only one with her…" Luke replied

Nathan had a bunch of emotions on his face as his eyes started to tear up

"No…I was going to be a dad?" Nathan asked as Lucas nodded then the doctor spoke up

"She was carrying twins…both boys."

Nathan sat down on the bed hard

Ten minutes later

Nathan whispers out "Nextel."

The Doc pulled out his and handed it to Nathan

Nathan flipped it open and numbly pressed a few buttons then he pressed the chirp button twice

Then it was heard as they heard

_"Yeah…who's this?"_

Nathan pressed it as he said

"Ryley." Softly then he let it go

The chirp happened

_"Nathan? Where are you what's wrong?" _Ryley asked

Lucas walked over and caught the phone as Nathan passed out

He pressed it

"Ryley its Nathan's Brother Lucas…I don't know if he ever talked about me." Then Lucas let it go

He heard the chirp

"_Right...co captains Tree Hill Ravens…What's going on?"_

Luke pressed it

"Ryley…get here as soon as you can…I'm not sure if You and Nathan are friends but he needs you…he just found out that not only is his uncle in a coma…but he lost his wife and found out that he lost his future twin sons…" Luke let go

They heard a chirp

"_Was there a Rachel…Red hair…massive slut drives a Black Tahoe there?"_

Luke pressed it "Yeah…she was there as well."

Rachel walked into the room as the chirp was heard

_"She did a similar stunt back in her old home town…she accused me of rape then commandeers a limo…then started to swerve and then have it go off the bridge into the water…she had lowered the window so she would have time to get out through an open way…Back to the accusation of rape…she knows I'm gay and I wouldn't even touch her with a ten foot Dildo that was taped to a cane if her life depended on it. Even after she told the truth I had to leave town…everyone was looking with the face that said "Could he do it, would he do it?"_

Lucas looked at Rachel pissed then he looked at Nathan

Lucas pressed it then said"How close are you to Tree Hill?"

He let go then he heard the chirp and the sound of keys being grabbed

"_Like twenty minutes away at forty miles an hour sound close enough?"_

Luke pressed it as he said "You know what I look like right?"

He heard the chirp

"_Nathan got wasted and described you even what you wore when you hit the sack to sleep…he told me about the time he got kicked out of his place and stayed with you."_ Ryley replied

Lucas kind of frowned knowing that One of Nathan's friends knows he sleeps naked at night


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas handed the cell to the Doc as he said "Stay with him."

Lucas went downstairs and outside of the hospital as he waited

A Lime green Evo8 was hauling ass as it was heading to the hospital.

Fifteen minutes later Lucas saw a Lime Green Mitsubishi pull up then park as he saw it was an Evo.

The door opened as he saw a guy get out

The guy was 6'4" then Luke saw the messy hair which was a cross between brown and honey brown, when the guy turned around Luke saw he had a two day growth but his goatee part was more fuller than the rest, his hair was nearly covering his ears. Luke was able to tell he had his ears pierced twice and saw he had a large frame, defined biceps, and he couldn't tell much more cause the guy wasn't topless.

He closed the door as he pressed a button and heard a chirp and the horn honk once

The guy walked over to Lucas as he was wearing Dark blue shades like Scott had in X3.

He walked over to Lucas then said "Name's Ryley Mercer."

Lucas nodded as they shook hands then went inside

When they got back he walked in first and saw Nathan as he grabbed a chair then sat down

"How long?" Ryley asked

"Twenty minutes." Keith replied as he nodded then he placed his hand on Nathan's leg

Nathan slowly woke up to hear a familiar voice

The voice had a medium Brazilian accent

"Nate."

Nathan sat up and saw me sitting there

"Ry…" Nathan replied softly

"I take it you kept it low key?" Ryley asked

"I never told anyone." Nathan replied as Ryley nodded

"I checked on your uncle…no change and Rachel's been arrested for a triple homicide…I had a hunch you would call me so I stayed close." Ryley replied

"What…what are you talking about?" Nathan asked

"You woke up on the ground then saw your wife's body, Rachel's and your uncle's body next to you…"

Nathan looked at me as he said "You saved us?"

I nodded "Yeah." I replied

"If you want me gone I'm gone but if you want me to stay…just tell me."

"I need your help and I want you to stay." Nathan replied as I nodded

"Can you move?" I asked

Nathan got up as did I

I helped him stand as he said "Will it be okay?"

I smiled "You have friends, you have family and you have your old boyfriend here." I replied into his ear as he nodded

We walked out to see Cooper waking up

Few minutes later the cops walked in and Cooper started to lie as I said "Stop lying to cover Rachel's ass."

He looked at me as he could see I knew he was lying and had dealt with Rachel before

"She was drunk…she was behind the wheel…I ran after her then I climbed in and was talking with her…she said she wanted Nathan and wanted me but I told her that she was jail bait for me and I was not going to take the chance…then I told her to pull over and she refused then I grabbed the wheel and that's how we were swerving all over the road…when we got to the Bridge I saw the Car Nathan and Haley were in as I jerked the wheel to avoid them but we fell off the bridge and into the water…next thing I know I'm here talking to you." Cooper replied

Rachel was arrested for a triple homicide then I looked at her as I sighed "Nathan I've been around a lot longer…On the day the time capsule was released I told the Principal that I had a gut feeling that someone would uncork it and Whitey agreed with me to put in a hidden camera…it's in color and time stamped…and it's only activated if the sensor is tripped…"

"You're saying she was a direct cause for the school shooting?" The officer asked as I nodded "If she was the one who took the tape." I replied

"Young lady…"

"Can I guess the charges?" I asked as he nodded

"Rachel…you're under arrest the charges are The murder-double homicide of Haley James-Scott…she was pregnant with twins…the facilitation of the school shooting…and facilitation of murder-suicide…at least one of the students was killed and the shooter took his own life." I replied

"We also found out that the former Mayor was trying to kill his brother." The Cop replied as I nodded

"So it was a double murder-suicide."

The cop nodded

I looked at Rachel

"Last year…filing a false police report is automatic perjury and at least six months in Jail…on top of the other charges…I don't think your Parole Officer has been born yet…and if you're lawyer's really good maybe he can get you a sentence where you serve time till you get closer to menopause…you would finish High school in jail and get your GED…"

Rachel was taken away as she was crying and resisting


	3. Chapter 3

Later on Nathan and I were at his house as he was standing against the counter

"Thanks for paying for Hales's funeral and final arrangements." Nathan replied as I nodded

"No worries."

"Aren't you going to get flack from school?"

"Nate I transferred here…I faxed the principal before I came here telling him due to a family emergency I'm on emergency leave."

"You're emancipated."

"YOU are my family Nathan…even though we're not related by blood I know you better than your own family and you know me better than I know myself." I replied as he nodded

Nathan then started to head for the bedroom as I got up and pulled his arm

"Stay out here I was going to pack up Haley's stuff." I replied as he nodded then he pulled my arm making me look at him

He softly kissed me then pulled back

I ignored the intense sparks I always feel when he kisses me cause now was NOT the time.

It took me a few hours to clear out the room of Haley's gear

They were in boxes as I called PODS and had them come over with the pod container

I put Haley's gear in it then I filled out the forms and then I pulled the door down then locked it as I attached the key to my key ring as they took the PODS container away

Nathan pulled me into his arms as he broke down fiercely

I rubbed his back as I said "It'll be okay."

A week later I soon knew all of Luke and Nathan's inner circle and friends' name.

Few days later…I had killed the stalker with four headshots and I was teaching Peyton what I knew of the Martial Arts as Lucas and the real Derrick walked into Nate's apartment to see Peyton cowering then saw her catching me with a fury in left and rights then using her feet as well

I groaned as I felt her hit my balls but I didn't drop from that…she used a nerve point and a hit to the back of the head to do that as I fell down and groaned

"Like that?" Peyton asked as I was groaning and rubbing the back of my head

"Yeah." I groaned out as I flipped up

"Gees…you were really using the helpless look and feel in that sneak attack." I replied

"Was it too much?" Peyton asked

"Not from what I saw." Real Derrick replied

"Gee thanks." I muttered as I knew I'd be in pain when I woke up tomorrow

Nathan walked out as he said "How many times has Peyton flipped you and you let yourself be the sparring partner and teacher?"

"Lost count at twelve." I replied

"Thirty." She replied


	4. Chapter 4

Two hours later…Nathan was thrusting his ten inch and thick cock inside my tight hole as we were passionately tongue kissing…

Nathan was thrusting inside of me at a fast pace…we were both moaning and I was so enjoying this primal side of Nathan as I was gasping and I brushed my hair back as he was licking on my nipples

I knew he was zoning out but he would remember seeing my face and not Haley's when he came out of it…that's how it's been…ever since two weeks after Haley was gone…then he had pulled out and had me turn around as he entered me again and fondled me while I was moaning and groaning: I was tightening up my hole with each thrust and relaxing it as I was groaning and I leaned back more into Nathan's arms knowing he needed this…

He was steady thrusting inside and rubbing my pec then he fed me his finger as I licked and slurped it…

Nathan was still going strong an hour later as I was moaning and groaning

'Good thing I taught him what I knew' I thought as he suddenly went turbo on his thrusting's in and out of my ass as I moaned and he moaned out "Yeah Haley…take my cock…you love it and you know it."

Then he was pushing me up and down while thrusting inside of me as we I was gasping and he was being silent…other than talking dirty and rocking my ass over his cock

I suspected he had came and kept going…

When he was close I guess he came out of his zone out cause I heard "Hold on Ry…I'm close Haley…"

'Maybe not' I thought then when he came he pulled out of me then he face fucked me as he shot down my throat and I heard him feral growl as I moaned and enjoyed Nathan's caramel tasting cum…this is one treat I was SO going to have and he had better have no recharge time for blow jobs…but I don't want to be fucked that savage…now I know how a virgin girl at a prison full of horny high school senior guys and frat guys all hard and naked and the only way out was to survive the massive orgy feels.

Nathan pulled me up after he finished shooting then he tongue kissed me as he grabbed my cock with his left hand then put his right arm around my back as he held onto me then he softly stroked my cock as I moaned into his mouth while feeling him take some of his cum then I swallowed the rest as I heard him chuckle and he stroked me off as I came on his arm and onto his body then I was gasping afterwards

He then eased me into his lap as we sat down on the couch…the place smelled of our musk, sweat, sex, cum, and as I inhaled it…it wasn't a foul one…

Nathan leaned his head on my shoulder as he exhaled and let out a long groan

"Tell me I didn't hurt you when I zoned out?"

"My ass will forgive you in a week." I moaned out as he frowned

"I'm sorry…" he whispered as I smiled

"It's okay…I haven't had anyone inside me since you so I was really horny." I replied as Nathan leaned over to see my cock still belching up cum then he grabbed a cup and filled it up as I had finished and I sighed

Nathan took a sip of my cum as I looked at him

"Wow!!"

"What?" I asked tiredly

"Your cum…I thought mine was addictive and sweet." He replied

"What do I taste like?" I asked

"Bailey's Irish Cream." Nathan replied as I smiled

"Share." I replied as he took some then I did

"Nate…after a fucking like that I'm buying you a fucking set of wheels…but it would have to be big enough if you decide to fuck me senseless we have the room for it."

"So an SUV." He replied as I nodded "Yeah."

"Surprise me." He replied as I nodded "Okay."

Then he gives me a butterfly kiss on my neck then a hickey as I moaned out and I didn't think I had the energy to move…till the doorbell rang

Nathan eased me to the side as he grabbed his boxers and put it on then he turned on the TV screen and had the DVD paused.

I saw it was Debbie Does Dallas paused

Nathan opened the door as I had my head back and my flaccid cock was lying on my thigh and it was nearly touching the couch as I was gasping

It was Luke as he smelt it

"What have you…" then he saw the TV

"Oh am I interrupting?" Luke asked with a smirk

"Luke all we did was give each other hand jobs."

"Then why is he out of breath?"

Nathan moved as Luke saw me pull the toy from my ass and then toss the remote to it as he realized "remote control dildo?"

Nathan nodded "He said he didn't want to freak me out by having him thrust it in and out of him so he used the remote." Nathan replied

"He's Bi?" Luke asked

"No gay and I don't have a problem with it." Nathan replied as Luke nodded

"Okay well I just came to check up on you." Luke replied

Nathan smiled "Thanks but I'm fine."

"How long has Ryley been staying here?"

"Lost track…he said he wanted to be sure for himself before he left for his place…he wanted to make sure I wouldn't do something drastic in order to be with Haley." Nathan replied as Lucas nodded

"Cool…" Luke started

"Scott...squared…poker game…close…in or out?" I gasped

"What kind?"

"Five…card stud…nothing wild and the skies the limit." I replied

"Sure." Nathan and Luke replied

I slowly stood up and groaned in pain from the fucking Nathan gave me

I slowly limped to the fridge as I grabbed a soda then I looked at it "Someone needs to go food shopping soon." I replied as Nathan nodded


	5. Chapter 5

Later on after my shower I got dressed as I bladed to the Car dealer part of town

I bladed into the ford dealer and then went up the steps and inside.

I saw a hot dealer as I sat down at his desk

"Expedition…third row power fold, not picky about the color…twenty inch rims or close to it…fully loaded No captains chairs." I replied as he nodded

"What color?"

"I can give you the color specs to a custom color." I replied as he nodded

I gave it to him as he looked at it

"Would you mind this being an exclusive color for Ford?"

"Not at all." I replied as we then set it up…each time someone buys a car in that color I get paid as well for each time. Then I bought the SUV and registered it into Nathan's name…when it would be ready I'd be called in…I arranged to have it delivered to Tree Hill High…it would take two to three weeks for it to be built exactly


End file.
